youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Videogamedunkey
Jason "Dunkey" Gastrow is a Youtube commentator, mainly known for his League of Legends videos, swearing, nonsensical humor,and raging at everything. He has, however, shown softer and serious sides. He is also has also played with several famous League of Legends gamers and is good friends with PBat (PaperBatVG). Dunkey has played both famous and unknown video games. Many of his titles are misleading as to the game he's playing. Dunkey rarely keeps series prominence and prefers random hysterical videos instead. Current Series *League of Legends *Super Mario 64 (hiatus) *Halo Recap (periodic) *Megaman 2 (hiatus) *Wheelman (hiatus) Games Played *League of Legends (Primary/Most Popular) *Hitman: Absolution *Happy Wheels (Wheelman) *Hearthstone *Juno *Dora's Fantastic Gymnastic Adventure most viewed video on channel (almost 2 million views) *Glover *Gex (for 1 second) *300 Heroes *Metal Gear Rising: Revengance *Dota 2 *Skyrim *Red Dead Redemption *Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Halo 1-4 *Akinator.com *Super Rub-Dub *Super Mario 64 *Mega Man 2 *Octo-Dad *Kanye Quest *GTA V *GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony *Slender *Divekick *Tank Search (developed by him and PBat) *Prop Hunt *Trouble in Terrorist Town *Left 4 Dead *Thirty Flights of Loving *Um Jammer Lammy *Saints Row the Third *Saints Row IV *Game Dev Tycoon *Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 release) *Dihonored *Runescape *Playstation: All-Star Battle Order Royale *Superman 64 *Lord of the Rings: Guardians of Middle Earth *Payday: The Heist *Tokyo Jungle *Sleeping Dogs *Team Fortress 2 *Golden Eye 007: Reloaded *The Last of Us *Guns of Icarus *Street Fighter IV *The Incredible Hulk *Draw My Thing *Bioshock Infinite *Toy Story *Twisted Metal *Far Cry 3 *Super Adventure Box *Splinter Cell *Bloons Tower Defense (with PBat) *Resident Evil 6 *Mass Effect 3 *Spy Fox: Dry Cereal *Portal 2 *Darius Twin *Uncharted 3 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *XCOM: Enemy Unknown *Rayman Origins *Catherine *Mortal Kombat 9 *Max Payne 3 *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Minecraft *Duke Nukem Forever *Asura's Wrath *Counter Strike: Source *Legend of Zelda (Original) *Battletoads *Crysis 2 *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Killzone 3 *Trine 2 *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Earthbound *Shenmue 2 *Takeshi Challenge *Uno *Ackbar *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *KOTOR *Kane and Lynch *Many More... Quotes *Not even close baby. *SHEEEEEEEEEEIT! *Nice try guy. *Eeeeey Bitch. *Fuckin Idiot. *PeeSin (Lee Sin). *Dunkey Roll. *SHUT THE FUCK UP. *Pet Me ____. *Dick, Fuck, Bastard. *PELICAN! (Halo Recaps) *I'm Hitman! (Hitman) *I'm Megaman! *I'm outa here! *I'm going back in! *GOTCHAAAAA *What the bitch? *Singed Flip! *Ocean. (GTA) *Horse. *Chicken. *Bill. *Good Job Dunkey. *Good Bye Dunkey. *Dunkey ____. *YOU BITCH. *What the hell is going on, what is this, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON?! *It'll be YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARS before you can face me. *Fuck it. *Aww, shit... *Come back here you little whore. *Ya dumb bitch. *Accordin to mah calcalatians _____. *You dumb bitch. *We could rule this city SpidaMan, or we could just fight to the death. *Do you even know who I am?!?!?!?! I'm VideoGameDunkey... I have over 10 videos *With these gunnaz im unkillable *It was Singed the whole time. * And the legend continues...